


Missing in action

by QT_qt



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT_qt/pseuds/QT_qt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji is missing in action. And then so is Ethan. (written in Japanese)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing in action

「２３時間５９分」  
　ブラントは言った。ぎりぎりだ。だが言った。今度こそは。  
「最後のミッションはヴェネツィアだった。現地のある極右団体に潜入中のエージェントのバックアップが目的だ。作戦自体は成功した。だが、撤退予定時刻にランデブー地点に現れなかった」  
　通信機の向こうからは、優雅なクラシック音楽と、搭乗案内の音声、そしてカツカツと淀みない足音。目の前の巨大なモニタに今映像は転送されてきていなかったが、ブラントには、ファーストクラスの乗客専用の豪奢なラウンジを搭乗口へ闊歩するその姿が容易に想像できた。  
「位置探知の結果、所持していた装備は、カナル・グランデ運河の底に沈んでいた。だがわからない。何らかの事情で自ら破棄したのかもしれないし、あるいは、体もそこにあるのかもしれない」  
　ぎりぎりまで逡巡した。言うべきかどうか。ブラントは本来、遂行中の作戦に関与しない情報を与える立場にはない。それもこれからアフリカ大陸上空を飛行しようとするエージェントに対しては。ヨハネスブルグからロンドンへのこの直行便が、イーサン・ハントがこれまで数ヶ月追ってきた、正体不明の政治的ハッカー集団のリーダー格を特定する唯一の機会だ。この作戦を予定通り遂行する以外の選択肢は彼にも自分にもない。  
　ブラントは腕時計を見た。報告を受けてから設定したタイマーはあと数秒。  
　ゼロを見届け、ブラントは深く息を吸った。  
「M.I.Aから２４時間。これ以降当局はベンジャミン・ダンとの一切の関与を否認する。エージェント記録は抹消、コードは失効。万が一生存していたとしても、いかなる連絡にも要請にも当局は応えない。お前には十分わかってると思うが、もう我々ができることは何もないんだ」  
『ああ。わかってる』  
　返ってきたのは拍子抜けするほど冷静な声だ。ブラントは詰めていた息を吐いた。イーサン・ハントは経験豊富な（そう、誰よりも）エージェントだ。この職業の掟は心得ていて当然だし、冷静であってくれと願っていたのは他でもない自分だ。だが、その冷たく平然とした応答に、ほんの一瞬、消息を絶った友人のために沸き立ちかけた感情を、ブラントは胸の中で握りつぶした。  
『これから起こることを確認しよう』  
　通信機からの声はまるで何も聞かなかったかのように淀みない。  
『僕はこれから搭乗し乗客の中からやつを探す』  
「そうだ。こちらのプログラムがやつを刺激する。反応をよく観察しろ」  
『挙動の疑わしい人物の情報を収集し――』  
「そうだ、こちらの動きを決してやつに勘づかせるな」  
『特定したら種を植える。それから僕は行方不明になる』  
「そう、行方不明になる。何？」  
　おうむ返ししてから、ブラントはぽかんと聞き返した。  
『搭乗記録はあるが、僕はロンドンで飛行機から降りてこない。つまり僕はなんらかの理由で搭乗せずにヨハネスブルグで行方不明になった。この通信を除き、僕の最後の連絡は２４時間以上前だ』  
「よしちょっと待て。うん。いったん落ち着こう。お前がその便に乗らなければミッションは」  
『もう乗ってる。やつは機内で必ず捉える。ヒースローのエージェントに確実に引き継げ』  
「乗った便から降りないだと。そんなことが――」  
　言いかけ、はっとしてブラントは目の前のモニタに該当機の航路を表示した。通る。まさに。イタリア上空を。  
「イーサンお前まさか」  
『この会話はなかったことに。悪いなブラント、僕ら二人の間には、人に聞かせられない会話が多すぎる』  
　ブラントは映像がないのをいいことに、人に見せられないほど辟易した顔をした。  
「ああ健全な関係とはいえないね。だが、言うべきだと思ったことをお前に言わずに後悔するのは、一度だけでいい。たとえ言うんじゃなかったと後悔するとしてもな」  
『させないさ』  
　短い言葉が隠しきれない熱を孕んだ。そうだ。そういう人間だ。どれほど多くの冷酷なものを経験しても、彼はまだ魂に熱を宿している。  
　ブラントはしばしのあいだ眉間を押さえ、それから顔を上げて手元のモニタにデータを呼び出した。そこにあるステータスを上書きする。イーサン・ハント。M.I.A。  
「82DE-07362、お前のコードも失効だ。当局は一切関知しない。行け、イーサン」

 

　目が覚めたらラボにいるんじゃないかと思っていた。

　残業続きでデスクに倒れてうたたねした時はよく、ハチャメチャでぶっとんだ夢を見るからだ――何をそんなに忙しくしていたんだっけ？――そうだ、解析だ。頼まれたんだ。焼け焦げてクソでかい穴の開いた、悪い冗談みたいなハードディスクのサルベージ。何日もかけて必死でやった。しょうがない。仕事だからな。それにだって頼まれたんだ。イーサンに。

　眩しさで目が覚めたのはデスクのライトではなかった。生臭い水のにおいが鼻を突く。イタリア語で話す数人の男の声。暗い視界に扉のむこうから差す眩しい光、緑暗色の輝く水面……運河だ。すぐ外につけた小型船が、部屋の中から荷物を積み込んでいく。袋をかぶせた大きいもの。ちょうど、そう、人間くらいの。  
　一気に意識が覚醒した。ヴェネツィア。水路に面した古い倉庫。ちぇ、と舌打ちしたくなるのをこらえ、開きかけた目を閉じる。  
　船が去り、水路への鉄扉が閉まった。「こいつはどうする？」「船が戻ってきたらやっちまおう」ばらばらと足音がして、廊下へのドアが閉まり、鍵がかかる音がする。  
　ベンジーは目を開けた。残念ながら、数十時間見てきた視界に何も変わりはなかった。暗い汚い殺風景な倉庫。倒れ伏した石の床は不快にぬるついている（水路から浸出する水だ、と思う、大部分は――自分の血でもあるんだろうが、ぞっとしないのであまりその成分は多くないと思いたい）。変わったことといえば、気を失う前、この部屋には自分以外にもふたりの男が押し込まれていたはずだったことだ。――たぶん彼らが、今あの鉄の扉から運河へ運ばれていった荷物だろう。ヴェネツィアではあらゆるものが水の上を滑る。人も、物も、死体も。  
　身を起こし、這い上がるように壁にもたれる。どのくらいノックアウトされていたんだろう。脈拍をたよりに時間を計っていたのはランデブー予定から２４時間経つまでだ。それを過ぎてしまえばもう計る意味もなかった。時間内に脱出して撤退要請できなかった以上、救出は望めない――「捕えられ、あるいは殺されても、当局は一切関知しない」――何度も聞いた音声を思い出し、わかってるよ、と口をひん曲げた。ＩＭＦに救出ミッションは存在しない。あるとすればそれは、エージェントがよほど重要な情報を握っている場合か、最初から救出される予定で捕まる作戦だけだ。そう、イーサン。あのモスクワの時のイーサンみたいに。

　廊下からイタリア語の話し声が僅かにもれてくる。イタリア語はできるが、少しのアクセントのおかげで、奴らには移民だと思われたようだ。極右派のバックに、流入する移民系組織に圧迫されるイタリアンマフィアがついているのは把握していた。だが今回の作戦中に限って彼らが全面抗争に発展したのは、完全に間が悪かった。不測の事態の中ミッションだけは完遂したのだから、ベンジー・ダン、お前も一人前のエージェントになったもんだ――殺気立ったマフィアたちから逃げきれなかったのは、ちょっとだけ減点としても。  
　持っていた装備は逃げられないとわかった瞬間に手近の水の中に投げ込んだ。それはナイスな判断だったと思う。アメリカンスパイだとばれればとっくに命はなかっただろう。問題は、対立組織のマフィアだと思われていたって、たぶん、というか余計に、命はないということだ。  
　くそ。オックスフォードで優秀生として学位を取ったベンジー・ダンを知っているやつは、将来自分がヴェネツィアの運河に死体で浮かぶなんて誰も思わなかっただろう。俺だって思わなかったよ畜生。俺の人生どこで間違ったんだろう。どこで。

　どこで。本当はわかってる。場所も日付も時間も忘れもしない。見たんだあいつを。イーサン・ハントを。

　ぐ、と何かがこみあげそうになって、根性でそれを飲み下した。この数十時間、考えまいとしても、気がつけば思考は彼の周辺をさまよっている。ああ、未練がましいぞ、ベンジー。いくら考えたって、もう会えるわけでもないのに。  
　あの船が戻ってくるまでにどのくらいかかるだろう。何時間、それとも何分？　それまでに身の振り方は決めなければならない。前で縛られた両手をなんとか捻り、苦心してベルトを外す。バックルをカチリとずらすと銃口とトリガーが現れた。装填数たった一発の超小型銃。河に叩き込まず、身ぐるみ剥がされた時にも残った、唯一の道具だ。  
　うまく使えば、一人は殺せる。だが一発の銃弾で殺せるのは一人だけだ。この倉庫の中だけでも少なくともその５、６倍は敵がいるし、親玉を殺せば子分は自動消滅するなんてゲームじゃよくあることも現実にはない。あるいは誰かを人質にとるか。それが可能なほど自分の手足が動くことと、それが有効なほどマフィアたちに友情があることに賭けるしかないが、どっちもオッズの高さたるや絶望的だ。  
　もっと確実に、奴らの手から逃げるなら――それなら、この一発の銃弾で殺す相手は決まっている。震える指でトリガーを握り、銃口を歯にくわえる。本当は、これが一番確実だとわかっている。このまま痛めつけられたあげく運河で溺れ死ぬのは相当嫌だし、死に際になって妙なことを口走るのなんかは意地でも避けたい。それに、と思う。ぜんぶ夢かもしれないじゃないか。ハチャメチャでぶっとんだ、長い夢。だって夢でもなけりゃ起こらないことがぶっつづけで起こった数年間だ。ベンジー・ダンがスパイになって、イーサン・ハントと一緒に世界を救った。よし。夢の可能性かなり高い。きっとそうだ。俺はまだエンジニアで、あいつに憧れて、夢を見た。だったら、撃っても悪い夢から目が覚めるだけだ。大丈夫。起きて仕事に戻るだけ。大丈夫。ぎり、と歯に力を入れる。

　……本当に悪い夢だったのかな、と考えた。ああくそ、そうやって時間稼ぎしようとする、往生際の悪いところ、よくないぞ、ベンジー。人を殺したし人が死ぬのも見た。恐ろしくもあったし痛い時も苦しい時もあった。でもやっぱり、そうだな。うん。きっと楽しい夢だった。それにあいつ、いいやつだった。イーサン。気のいいやつ。やさしいやつ。やさしくて、仲間思いで、ちょっと押しに弱いやつ。ただ見てた頃は、そんなこと想像もしなかった。  
　ベンジー、と遠くから呼ばれたような気がした。最初は、呼ばれるだけで嬉しかったな。いや今でも嬉しいけど。呼ぶだけで嬉しかった。イーサン。  
　イーサン。  
　畜生、と罵りざま、くわえたバックルを床に吐き出した。代わりに這いつくばってしっかりと縛られた手に握る。そうだイーサンだ。イーサンならどんなにオッズが高くたって賭ける。イーサンなら、一発しかない弾丸だって手品みたいに使って脱出するんだ。イーサンお前なら。俺は失敗して、よけいひどい死に方をするかもしれないけど。お前が賭けるなら俺も賭ける。イーサン。イーサン。だって俺は、お前の友達になったんだ。たとえ夢だって、お前の相棒になったんだから。  
　遠くから船の音が近づいてくる。いよいよだ。ぎっと歯を噛み締め、指をトリガーをかける。真っ直ぐ近づくエンジン音。そして声。声？

「ベンジー！」

　音。光。衝撃。数秒間記憶が飛んだ。というか一瞬気絶した。たぶん。  
　視界が戻って、ベンジーは呆然とその光景を見上げた――暗い倉庫に目もくらむ太陽の眩しい光、輝く水面、ぶち破られた扉、フロントの半壊した水上バイク（そりゃ鉄扉に突っ込めばそうなる）、その上にまたがる人物はファーストクラスに乗るビジネスパーソンのような仕立てのいいスーツ――のまま高度１万メートルから落ちて泳いで走って転がって殴られて爆発したようなボロっきれを着て、傷と泥水と煤だらけの、だが見間違えようなんかない、イーサン・ハント。  
「勝った」  
「へ？」  
「賭けに。生きてたな、ベンジー」  
　まるで百万ドルのジャックポッドを引き当てたようにイーサンが言い、ベンジーはぽかんと顎が外れかけた。なんだかわからないがものすごくいいことをした気がする。お前の往生際の悪いところ、やっぱり最高かもしんないぞ、ベンジー。  
　力強い手に腕を掴まれ、一気に引き寄せられる。  
「掴まれ！」  
「どうやって！？」  
　イーサンがバイクを水面に蹴り戻すのと、廊下からマフィアたちが飛び込んでくるのが同時だった。エンジンスタートと銃声が同時。手首を縛られたままのベンジーがえいと腕ごとイーサンの首に回し、背中に抱きつくと、急発進した。  
　銃声と怒号をおきざりに水路を疾走する。ベンジーが振り向けば、マフィアたちの船が（こっちもすぐそこまで戻っていたのだ）方向を変えて猛スピードで追ってくる。ほっといたら追っ手はどんどん増えそうだ。なにしろヴェネツィアではあらゆるものが水の上を滑る。  
「イーサン、マジで？　本当にお前か？　ていうかなんで俺のために救出ミッションが」  
「いいや残念ながらミッションじゃない」  
「チームは？　他のメンバーは？」  
「いいや誰もいない」  
「作戦は？　脱出経路は？　あいつらをどうやって振り切る？」  
「いや特に考えてない。来ることしか考えてなかった」  
「撤退要請は？」  
「いや僕のコードも使えない」  
　ベンジーは耐え切れずにぐしゃぐしゃに顔を歪めた。笑いたいのか泣きたいのか自分でもわからない。  
「イーサン、お前いったい、何しにきたんだ？」  
　ぼろぼろのイーサンが振り向いて、笑った。  
「助けにきた」  
　――じゃあ助かる、と思った。馬鹿みたいにそう思った。チームがいなくても、装備がなくても。ばかでかい運河の上で、ぶっ壊れかけたバイクで船に追われてても、二人ともずたずたのぼろぼろで、もうエージェントでさえなくても。イーサンが助けにきたなら助かる。助かるんだ。  
　ぐ、とこみあげたものが今度は飲み下せず、嗚咽なのか爆笑なのかわからない何かになった。首筋に力任せにかじりついたら、前を見たままイーサンが少しだけ首を傾けて、こつんと頭を合わせてくれた。  
「悪い、イーサン」  
「気にするな、ベンジー。それに追っ手がいるのはそっちだけじゃない」  
　へ？と振り向くと、マフィアたちの船とは別方向、カナル・グランデ運河の本流から、青と白のペイントの小型船と水上バイクがざっと十数艘、サイレンを鳴らして猛追してくるのが見える。  
「おいイーサンあれ」  
　いつもの仕草で小首をかしげる。  
「警察。このバイクを借りるのにひと悶着あって」  
「オーケーわかるぞお前の借りるって強奪だな！　じゃこれからマフィアと警察の両方から逃げるのか？　俺たち二人だけで？　そんなの」  
「不可能？」  
　イーサンが肩越しにわざとらしく眉を上げた。これはあれか。言えってことか。わかるぞ、相棒。  
「まさか。ＩＭＦに不可能はない！」  
　にいっと満面に笑う、そのよく見覚えある不遜な顔に、今度こそ本当にベンジーは爆笑した。こんなの、夢にしたってあんまりハチャメチャでぶっとんだ夢だ。現実か。どっちだっていい、とその背中で笑い泣きしながらベンジーは思った。目が覚めたらラボにいて、安全で、仕事とコーヒーとナチョスがあるとしたって、俺はもう目が覚めなくていい。夢でも現実でも悪夢でも、イーサンがいるほうでいいんだ。


End file.
